


Candles

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor
Summary: Harry worries where Draco is.





	

Harry sat in the Great Hall, the candles above them providing the only light. McGonagall had just finished her speech, and everyone else was busy eating their meal, but Harry was staring at the empty seat at the Slytherin table.  
Harry had been keeping a close eye on Malfoy since they started their eighth year, but he'd tried to keep a distance since giving him his wand back. But his feeling of uncertainty over Malfoy's loyalty hadn't left.  
"Hermione, you've been hanging around with Malfoy recently, do you know where he is?"  
"If by 'hanging out' you mean that we study together in the library, then sure. But the last time I saw him, was in the library this morning, stressing about the potion we're supposed to be brewing on Friday."  
"Ron?" He knew it was a long shot but he felt that he still needed to keep tabs on where the blonde was at all times.  
"No idea mate. Though I don't really know why you'd want to know where that git is." Harry shrugged in an attempt at a non-committal gesture.  
"Just wanna make sure he's not up to something."  
At this Hermione turned to him. "Harry, the war's over. The most Malfoy can do is make your year stressful, and I'd have to say that he's currently succeeding."  
After the he'd eaten his meal, Harry rushed back to his dorm to dig out the Marauders Map. He finally found Malfoy's name in the first floor girls' bathroom. Harry's mind flashed back to sixth year, spells flying around the bathroom and blood and water staining his shoes.  
He pulled the invisibility cloak out of his trunk, slipped out of the common room and jogged to the girls' bathroom. As he slowly pushed the door open, he heard Malfoy talking to Myrtle.  
"...but I can't do anything, what if he..."  
Myrtle looked towards Harry. "Draco, Harry's here."  
After she'd said that, Harry felt no need to keep the cloak on. "Potter! I see we haven't learnt our lesson from sixth year."  
"Shut up, Malfoy. Why weren't you at dinner?"  
"Concerned?" His voice was laced with sarcasm. "I didn't know you cared so much. I was here, if you must know, thinking of how I could kill you."  
"Go fuck yourself, Malfoy."  
"I'm sure he'd much rather fuck you." They both spun around to Myrtle, who giggled before returning to her toilet. By the time Harry looked back at Malfoy, his face was bright red.  
Harry started to slip the cloak back over his body "Well, at least the feeling is mutual."  
He left Malfoy with the state of disbelief all over his face.

 


End file.
